1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to announcement of a notification message in a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) such as a key phone system, and in particular, to a method of announcing different notification messages according to called telephone numbers when an incoming DID (Direct Inward Dialing) call is put on hold.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an incoming call is placed on hold, a conventional PBX outputs a predetermined melody or announces a notification message preset depending on whether the call is to an office line or to an extension line. In this conventional method, no distinction is made between different called telephone numbers incoming via an identical office line.
For example, if the telephone number of a purchasing department is 200-7000 and that of a sales department is 200-8000 in a company and they are called via an identical office line, the same notification message is announced despite different characteristics of the incoming calls. As a result, no distinction is made between different types of calls incoming via a single office line with a great capacity like E1 (European level 1) or PRI (Primary Rate Interface).
There exists a need for an apparatus and method that allows an incoming call, received through a PBX system, to receive a distinct message, from the PBX system, to an office line or an extension line.